The Dangers of a Pirates Life
by KakashiScarecrow
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates have been captured. The rest of the crew has escaped and found each other. Reunited they realize they are missing a member, their beloved captain, Monkey D Luffy.
1. Prologue

**Ok, This is just the prologue and I will be posting chapter 1 very soon**

* * *

The Dangers of a Pirates Life

Prologue:

Screams of agony and pain rattled down the hallways. Chains shook when the noise hit the prisoners' ears. Sounds of footsteps in the distance were becoming clearer as they approached. The marines talked as they walked by the cells.

"You hear about the new prisoners?"

"You mean the Straw Hat Pirates?"

"Yeah. Those are the ones. They were tough to capture but we finally got them. Good thing this is a maximum security prison or they could escape."

"Your right especially with their captain, Straw Hat Luffy on their side. Isn't he worth 400 million berries now?"

"Yep. He was a tough one to handle. Luckily we have him under control along with Roronoa Zoro and that Black Leg Sanji fellow."

Both marines just smirked and silently laughed.


	2. Flashback

**Here is Chapter 1 that I promised!**

* * *

It was a peaceful day outside. The waves were flowing nicely, causing the ship the rock calmly about, like a mother rocks her baby in a crib. Big white clouds dotted the sky but gave no sign of rain. Sunlight had made its way through the clouds and onto the deck, turning everything golden and warm.

A sleeping Zoro casted a long shadow across the floor of the Thousand Sunny, while Nami was sitting in the sun tanning. Under an umbrella sat Robin who was reading a history book. Franky was also on deck inventing another contraption. In the medical room sat Chopper who was mixing and crushing medicines. Inside the lounge area was Usopp and Brook. Usopp was working on creating another Super Fire Star, and Brook was keeping him company by playing his violin.

Noises arose from the kitchen. "Hey Sanji? Just one more piece?" whined Luffy.

"Absolutely not. This is the third time I've caught you trying to steal meat today." Sanji retorted as he pulled Luffy out of the room by his arm.

"Awwww but I'm hungry."

"I don't care. You have already had breakfast, lunch, and two snacks today and it's still early afternoon."

Sanji looked around outside and caught a glimpse of Nami tanning in her swim suit. A trickle of blood started from his nose. "NAMI~SWANNNN! I can make you a fruit and yogurt parfait if you would like! You too Robin-Chan!"

Nami slid her sunglasses down a little and turned to look at the voice. "Yeah Sanji, I'll take one!"

Robin put down her book and looked in the direction of the chef. "Sounds good. I'll have one too please."

"Coming right up!" Sanji cheered.

"Hey Sanji? Can I have a parfait too?" Luffy begged.

"No. You have already had enough to eat for now. If I kept feeding you every time you wanted food the rest of the ship would starve." Sanji replied, slightly annoyed as he walked back into the kitchen. This time, alone.

Luffy, hungry and disappointed, began to walk over to were Franky was. As he put his foot forward to take his step, the Thousand Sunny began to rock furiously. Luffy looked around in shock as he thought he was the culprit for the violent movement. The motion was even enough to wake Zoro from his slumber. Usopp and Chopper ran out of their rooms to see what was happening. Nami was the first to make a move, as she looked over side of the ship and screamed.

"THE SHIP IS SINKING!"

The remaining crew members responded to screech with a simultaneous "WHAT?"

The Straw Hat crew immediately sprinted to the railing only to find their worst nightmare to be the truth. The ship was sinking, slowly, but surely. Franky, being the shipwright was the first to panic and rush to the lower floor in hopes of locating the source of the leak. Chopper and Usopp were huddled in the corner wailing something like 'we are going to die' and acting like complete and utter idiots. Franky bounded up the stairs with a look of shock on his face.

"The whole bottom floor is flooded but I can't find the source, and there is no gaping hole anywhere to be seen." Franky reported frantically.

"How is that even possible?" Nami questioned.

The crewmembers had to do something and fast, but how could they if they didn't even know what was causing this?

"Ummmm, get buckets to shovel water off the deck I gue-" Nami was stopped mid sentence, by bubbles immersing around the ship. The crewmates looked about confused. _Now what's happening?_ They thought. The new world was full of surprises and dangers, but this was weird even for the mysterious waters.

"Maybe it's a-" Luffy was also cut off, but this time not by bubbles. Pipes began to show themselves, rapidly revealing more, then the base of to which they were attached. The objects kept emerging, only to show more of the strange things. Now that they had enough to see there was about 20 of them, all of them had encircled the Thousand Sunny. Usopp was the first to speak.

"They almost look like…..like the telescopes to submarines."

Sure enough, once the rising devices were fully above the water, they were undoubtedly submarines. They were in pristine condition without any rust or scratches to be seen on

the white paint. In bold black letters the word JUSTICE was painted on the top. The immediate presence of the unspoken word made the pirates realize the enemy. Only the marines wore and used that slogan. Who else would bear the responsibility that came with that word?

The lid of what seemed to be the lead submarine opened. The body of a person, a marine, appeared. It was none other than the newly promoted Vice Admiral Smoker.

"Straw Hat Luffy," Smoker yelled, "you and your crew are hereby under arrest. We are the cause of your sinking ship and you have no hopes of escape. Surrender now and no one gets hurt and we can avoid blood shed and battle."

Luffy's answer was simple and straightforward, "HELL NO! BRING IT ON SMOKEY!"

TBC


	3. Flashback part2

Luffy's words hung in the air for what seemed like hours. The sound waves bounced off the ocean, giving the noise an echoing, but cool, effect.

Franky then stepped up to take his turn to yell, "How the hell are you sinking our ship?"

"These submarines have a, special feature so you could say. By pressing a button from inside the sub will grow thin spikes from the top." With that Smoker bellowed a command to a marine. Soon after little spikes were made visible, coming through tiny holes on top of the sub. It didn't really look like a sub anymore, but more like a floating porcupine. "We simply then just went under you ship and poked millions of tiny holes on your bottom deck."

The whole pirate crew looked around in shock, but the most worried looked Franky. Luffy was the first one to get pissed.

"THAT'S IT SMOKEY! YOU JUST CAN'T DAMAGE OUR SHIP AND GET AWAY WITH IT!"

Luffy's sudden outcry was enough to bring the rest of his crew to their senses. Once they were back in reality, they prepared for battle.

Zoro tied his bandana upon his head and placed the Wadō Ichimonji in his mouth. Usopp pulled down his goggles to cover his eyes and retrieved his slingshot. Chopper transformed into his four-leg form and Nami had put together her Climatact. Sanji had begun spinning around until his lower leg was burning red. Brook had drawn his sword from his cane and Franky revealed some of his hidden weapons. Last of all Luffy placed his special straw hat on top of his head, and the battle begun.

Robin was the first to make her move causing six arms to appear on top of a submarine and sink it. Marines wearing life jackets appeared above the sunken rubble.

Zoro and Sanji were in the middle of an argument.

"Bet I can sink more than you can, shitty swordsman."

"Just try it you dumbass cook."

And with that both of them joined the battle. Sanji was kicking them full force with his flaming leg, causing the subs to have a new array of holes, altogether sinking them. Zoro was using Onigiri, which cut through at least two subs at once.

"See dartboard brow," Zoro boasted, "I can sink two ships at once while you can only do one."

"Shut up marimo, it isn't over yet."

Franky was best at long distance, shooting down the subs with the many weapons hidden inside his body.

Luffy was about to use his gum gum rocket to fly to a ship when Nami stopped him.

"No Luffy! I know you wanna go join the battle but you're the main one they want and we can't risk you falling into the ocean. Yes at other times we would just grab you but they have subs so they would get to you before we could. Stay on the ship and fight close range. Understand?"

"But Nami! I wanna go an-"

"I don't care! Stay here!"

Luffy grumbled then nodded reluctantly in agreement. He then went to his Gum Gum pistol, which easily sunk the enemy.

With Nami satisfied, she began to use her Climatact. "Cold Ball!" Little blue balls appeared from one end and started floating upward. "Heat Ball!" This time red balls came from the other end of the rod. They combined in the air above creating a giant grey rain cloud. "Thunder Tempo!" Bolts of lightening emerged from the cloud and struck the floating subs, frying the marines hidden inside.

The marines' only way of defense was trying to shoot at everyone with any type of gun available, which was futile. The Straw Hats clearly had the upper hand, destroying the attackers with ease.

Smoker barked a command; he was not going to let them win the battle so easily. Pretty soon all the subs had gained what looked to be cannons. "FIRE!"

Cannon balls coming out of the subs flew everywhere. They were aimed mostly at the crew members jumping around from sub to sub, sinking them. Sanji would just kick them away and they fell into the water with a great splash. Zoro would see them out of his good eye and slice them straight in half.

One cannon ball flew towards the ship, but Luffy saw it coming. "GOMU GOMU NO BALLON!" He inhaled and jumped straight into the path of the roaring explosive. He caught it right in his enlarged chest.

"Good Job!" Nami praised.

But her celebration was too soon.

Luffy went limp, like the energy was being sucked out of him, and maybe it was. He quickly deflated and fell to floor. The cannon ball continued its course and hit the middle of the main deck.

Nami's eyes widened in surprise. What happened? The sound of another cannon ball approaching made her stiff with fear. Luffy was sprawled out on the floor, unmoving.

"DAMN IT! WHERE DID ALL MY ENERGY GO?"

As the other explosive was making its way closer to the ship Nami screamed. She closed her eyes expecting it to explode in the next few seconds. She waited, and waited, but no explosion. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find Sanji defending the ship. He had kicked the ball right into an enemy sub.

"NAMI~SWANNNNN! How was that?"

"Good! Thanks Sanji! Keep it up!"

"Oh shut up curly brow, you got better things to do than be an idiot."

"You got something to say to me moss head?"

"Yeah. Start acting serious. Nami, try and figure out what's wrong with Luffy."

"Ummm yeah ok."

Nami crawled over to where Luffy was lying.

"You want to know what's wrong with him?"

The Straw hats on the deck turned their head to Smoker.

"I'll take that as a yes. Those cannon balls aren't just your normal everyday cannon ball. It's made out of Sea Prism stone. Which of course you all know what effect that has devil fruit users."

Luffy started moving again, his energy starting to return. "Shit. Now you pissed me off."

Luffy stood up but you could not yet see his face for the shadow of his hat was masking it. He lifted is head and the air turned heavy. The Straw Hats knew what is was, but the effects were still uncomfortable on them. For them it seemed as if the air surrounding them gained weight making it hard to move. At least they did not pass out. Most of the lower ranking marine fell, but some stayed awake, along with Smoker.

"Conquers Haki. Impressive. That could prove to be a problem. Men! Continue to fire your guns!"

The Straw Hats easily dodged them all and they would just bounce off Luffy. But a stray bullet caused a big problem and most likely the end of the Straw Hats. After all the firing had stopped one lone bullet was still slicing through the air. It was aimed at Luffy. Luffy did not move, knowing it would not affect him. It did not hit Luffy's body, but went straight through his straw hat, which was really its target. The impact sent the hat flying off his head and caused it to float gently to the ground, a new hole in it.

Luffy's eyes widened and he followed the trail of the bullet. The trail led to Smokers gun. Luffy walked to wear his precious hat landed and placed it back upon his head, it's proper resting place.

"SMOKEY! YOU'RE DEAD! NO ONE TOUCHES MY TREASURE!"

While the other Straw Hats were still busy engaged in their own fights, Luffy grabbed a hold of the railing.

"GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!"

Nami noticed the commotion and tried to stop him but it was too late.

As Luffy released his grip from the railing another surprise happened. A cannon ball hit right where his hands were. Luffy was already flying through the air by then, but the explosion caused him to wobble, and it messed up his target aim.

Luffy flew the air unstable and instead of landing on Smoker's sub, he landed in the water next to it.

The pirates turned abruptly to see what was happening. No one moved, it was as if time itself had stopped. The battles that had been occurring seconds before were now on pause.

A sub that had still been lurking under the water arose, carrying the pirate captain on its hood.

Luffy was unmoving, his once anger filled energy sucked from his body. Marines approached him trying to clamp Sea Prism cuffs on his ankles and wrists. Luffy awoke in time to stop the attempt. He quickly used his Haki to cause the marines to stop. Everyone around him lay unconscious.

"Men! Straw Hat is in our territory now! Don't let him get away! Get out the special guns!"

Smoker then captured the already weak Luffy with the power of his devil fruit. His smoke engulfed Luffy to where he could no longer struggle. The remaining smoke blew away giving a clearer view of the situation. The smoke had lifted Luffy into the air and it was around his waist.

A subordinate marine spoke to Smoker, "Sir! The guns are ready!"

"Good, I have caught Straw Hat. Fire the Sea Prism stone bullets at him."

"Yes Sir"

"SEA PRISM STONE BULLETS?" The Straw Hat crew yelled simultaneously. Luffy looked around in shock for even he realized what would happen. Normal bullets wouldn't hurt him, but if they were Sea Prism stone they could.

"FIRE!" At that command the guns began shooting. Luffy struggled some more but it was futile. He couldn't escape.

"NAKAMA! I'll be okay. Don't worry about me." Luffy said with that big grin of his. But that was all he could get out before the bullets impaled him multiple times.

"LUFFY!" The pirates cried, tears welling up in most of their eyes. Nami was crying the hardest.

"That baka, I told him not to go out there."

They looked at what once was their full of energy captain but what remained was a lifeless, unconscious, limp body. Blood was dripping from multiple bullet holes, leaving a pool of red liquid under his body.

Smoker released his smokey grip from Luffy. Marines were waiting to catch him. They cuffed his ankles and wrists in the Sea Prism stone and put a blindfold over his eye so when he awoke he could not use Haki.

"Men. Put him in my submarine. And have a Doctor treat him. I can't deliver him to the prison dead."

The last sight Luffy's crew saw was his precious straw hat, as he and it vanished into the sub.

From that moment on, the Straw Hats lost the upper hand, and the marines moved closer towards victory.

Zoro was captured by Smoker and got separated from his swords. Sanji got tricked, going for a sub that went underwater before he reached it, causing him to land in the ocean. The devil fruit users got hit, only once, by the Sea Prism bullets. The remaining members went down in similar fashions. All of them had tried their hardest but with their captain in marine hands they were distracted and could not fight the same.

The Straw Hat Pirates were officially captured.

TBC


	4. Reality

**Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long but here is chapter 3! It is a little short too...but I promise the story will be good! Just keep reading!**

* * *

Luffy woke to waves gently rocking the vessel in which he was in. As he slowly opened his eyes he saw a clear blue sky above his head. No wait it wasn't a sky….but a ceiling. Hmm where was he? Sunny didn't have any blue ceilings. His stomach rumbled, and suddenly all his cares went away accept one….his hunger.

"Meat. Oi Sanji, meat, hungry." He said weakly.

No one responded to his voice. He didn't want to move but his hunger pushed him to. He began to sit up only to be in pain.

"What?"

As he looked at his body he noticed that he was covered in bandages, and it hurt to move even a slight inch. His body was sore all over and begged him not to go on, but his craving for meat was to strong. He continued to sit up ignoring all protests from his body.

"Sanji…Nami….Zoro…anyone?"

He stood up and took a step. The weight of the pain made him stumble and trip. Not willing to give up on his quest, he proceeded to crawl to the shut door. When he reached his destination, he used the door to help pull him up. Once more standing he reached for the door. He secretly hoped that behind the door he would find one of his nakama because he didn't want to have to go all the way to kitchen. He reached for the door handle and turned it. The door opened with a squeak. Proceeding on his journey, Luffy stepped outside.

"Meat…..hungry."

Two unknown faces turned and stared at him.

"What?" one of the people said.

"Hey, ummm stop him!" The other said in response.

The two moved toward Luffy in an attack formation, guns in hand.

Luffy looked at one, then the other, still not fully aware of the situation. Then something caught his eye.

"Marine uniforms?"

As the marines continued to creep up on Luffy, reality hit him. Marines were the enemy! Quickly realizing the dangers of the predicament, he began his counter-attack.

"Gomu Gomu No Pistol!"

His right arm stretched and headed in the direction of one of the marines. His fist connected with the marines face with a loud pop!

"He's- He's a mon- monster!"

His extended arm retracted back with a snap and pain. He stumbled forward and black dots begun to take over his vision.

"BACK UP! WE NEED HELP! STRAW HAT LUFFY IS ON THE MOVE!"

Marines poured into the hallway that Luffy had occupied, and they got ready to attack. Luffy looked around in awe, still not aware of what was going on.

"Ready men? GO!"

With the command hanging in the air, about 5 marines dog piled on Luffy, pinning him down. Luffy struggled under the weight but it was futile. He tried stretching his body but the marines wouldn't budge.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING TO MY PACIENT?" an angry voice inquired.

Luffy looked up from the bottom of the pile to see a women in a doctors coat staring down at him. She had blonde hair, glasses, blue eyes, tan skin, and freckles.

"GET OFF HIM THIS INSTANT!"

"B-but…" the marines stammered.

"OFF!"

The marines lifted themselves off the rubber man.

"You told us with those injuries he wouldn't regain consciousness for at least 4 days. It has only been one and a half!" one of the higher ranking marines spoke.

"Well that just means he isn't normal, or I'm doing a great job!"

And with that the female marine bent down and picked up Luffy, who was now unable to move. She held him in her arms and inspected him. Her eyes immediately caught sight of the bandages. The bandages, once snow white and pristine, were now blood red and ruined.

The marine just sighed and stood up, holding Luffy delicately in her arms. She begun to walk back to Luffy's room but before entered she stopped and said.

"You filthy marines so much as touch my patient again without my permission, I will have you fired!" and with that she shot a glare at all the marines standing guard. It made them all shudder, cower, and sweat with fear, for they knew she was serious.

With those words and that feeling of complete and utter seriousness still hanging in the air, she went inside and slammed the door.

When inside, she gently laid Luffy on the bed.

Luffy looked up at her, and then tried to sit up. He closed one eye, held his stomach, and winced in pain. The marine saw his struggle and quickly pushed him back onto the bed. She shook her head.

"You can't be moving. Not yet."

Luffy looked at her confused. "Who are you?"

"Me? Oh I'm a doctor for the marines. My name is Dr. Muret"

"Are you the one taking care of me?" The doctor just nodded. "Can you tell me where I am? Where my nakama are? And what's going on here?"

Dr. Muret didn't respond. She did however slowly sit Luffy up and set him on the side of the bed, and begun unwrapping his bloody bandages. Luffy maneuvered his body around to make it easier for the bandages to slip off.

"Oi? You gonna answer me? Dr Muret?"

"You can call me Bella." She said as she took the remaining bandages off.

Bella stood up and threw the soiled bandages away and went to cabinet to retrieve clean ones.

She walked back over to where Luffy was sitting and begun to rewrap him. She wrapped his chest, torso, stomach, parts of his legs, and parts of his arms.

"There. That should be good for a while. Now don't move around, or your wounds will open again. You got shot 9 times. You're lucky you're alive."

Luffy nodded and inspected his own body. It was coming back to him. Marines in subs had surrounded the sunny and then he was captured, and shot. He remembered that but nothing else.

"Bella? Will you please answer my questions?"

Bella just sighed.

"Ok… You are currently on a marine ship headed to a super secret maximum security prison. Your nakama… I cannot tell you the location, but they are also headed there, and they are all alive. As for what's going on… the Straw Hat Pirates have been taken into marine custody."

Luffy looked at the ground then back at Bella.

"I understand…" He looked straight into her eyes as he said it.

After a moment of silence he continued to speak, but this time with a smile.

"Do you think you can get me something to eat? Perhaps some meat?"

Bella smiled back. "Sure."

With that Luffy laughed. "Really? Thanks! I'm starving!"

Bella walked out the door, and just stood there. She recalled that look in his eyes after she had told him what was happening, the seriousness of the situation. But, that look, he wasn't scared, or frightened. He was… determined. Determined to get out of here, save his nakama, and return to the open sea.

"I hope you can achieve that, Straw Hat Luffy. I have faith in you" She said as she started off in the direction of the kitchen.


End file.
